My Other Self
by Mi-Kharin
Summary: Di sudut jalan jauh dari tempat kejadian perkara terlihat seorang pria sedang menonton berita pembunuhan brutal itu. Ia terlihat pucat dengan mata merah yang membulat sempurna serta dengan seringan mengerikan, dan saat aku sadari ini adalah diriku yang lain.


mi-chan kembali dengan funfucit horror hu...(suara kaya hantu) XD  
di sini naruto bakal jadi hantu dan terjadi pembunuhan. ini cerita mi-chan di salah satu page hantu, niatnya buat lomba tapi ga jadi*plakk

so happy reading minna...

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

**Warning : typo(s), menampilkan hal yang bisa memacu mual muntah dan amnesia, alur di percepat terkesan maksa dan gaje. adehan penyiksaan adik-adik dirumah dan sekitarnya jangan coba-coba baca ya XD **

**yang baca kuat mental, yang takut ga usah baca.#plokk**

** My Other Self**

**.**

**.**

Perkenalkan aku adalah Naruto usia 16 tahun dan bersekolah di konoha high school, aku tinggal bersama kedua orang tuaku dan aku anak yang ceria walaupun aku tak begitu terkenal di sekolahku. Kisahku dimulai saat aku masih berada di bangku sekolah, awalnya aku tak menemukan keanehan dari diriku. Hari-hariku berjalan seperti biasa, belajar di sekolah bercengkramah bersama teman-teman di kantin saat istirahat.

Namun hal buruk menimpah diriku, saat malam badai yang sangat hebat lain dari malam-malam sebelumnya, aku tertidur lelap hanya saja badanku melayang di udara aku belum menyadari hal itu. Tidak seperti biasanya aku yang amat takut akan badai dengan tenang tertidur lelap, hal itu malah membuat ibuku khawatir dan berniat menengok keadaanku.

"NARUTO..."teriaknya histeris melihat keadaanku yang melayang tak sadarkan diri. Ia terus meneriaki namaku namun tubuhnya tanpa bisa bergerak di dari posisinya.

"minato tolong naruto! Kenapa ia bisa begini"ucap kushina tubuhnya mulai menggigil seperti melihat sesuatu yang buruk di hadapannnya. Minato langsung berlari kesumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"ini tidak mungkin, naruto melayang"kata Minato dengan membelalak sempurna.

BRUKK

Tubuhku di tarik perlahan olehnya dan entah aku sadar atau tidak aku melihat seseorang berambut hitam dengan mata merah menyalah tersenyum sinis kearahku.

.

.

Pagi harinya aku sudah berada di rumah cenayang tak jauh dari tempat tinggalku sebut saja Jiraya. Aku terkaget dengan keadaan tubuhku yang terikat dengan kuat pada bangku kayu yang lebih besar dari tubuhku.

"apa yang kau lakukan, LEPASKAN AKU!"ucapku meronta-ronta. "kaa-saan, tou-san tolong aku aku baik-baik saja"sambungku melihat mereka dari kejahuan.

"diamlah kau roh jahat yang memasuki tubuh anak manusia ini. CEPAT KELUAR!"bentaknya. lalu jiraya mengeluarkan mantra-mantra yang tidak ku mengerti. Sontak tubuhku tak dapat bergerak darahku seperti tak dapat mengalir seperti sewajarnya.

Menit-menit berlalu dengan keadaanku yang masih terikat namun tak henti-hentinya jiraya melontarkan mantra-mantra yang membuatku sakit kepala, dengan pasrah aku melihat kedua orang tuaku yang memandangku takut. Aku sampai puncak rasa sakit kepalaku yang di iringi tumbangnya diriku.

.

.

Malampun tiba, para penghuni bumi telah bersiap memasuki alam bawah sadar mereka, di sudut jalan menuju rumah naruto terlihat sesosok pria berjalan di tengah dinginnya malam. Wajahnya pucat tubuhnya merah seperti telah terbakar sesuatu.

"hei kau? Apa kau Naruto, sedang apa malam-malam di luar?"tanya iruka petugas keamanan di daerah tempat tinggal naruto tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya.

Namun yang di tanya hanya diam tak bergeming ataupun memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat orang yang di ajak bicara.

"ka..u kau.. han-"kata iruka yang terpotong perkataannya saat memandang seseorang yang mirip dengan naruto. Dengan cepat pria itu merobek mulut iruka lalu mencabik-cabik perutnya dengan tangan kosong dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Tak puas dengan itu ia lalu mengoyak-koyakan isi perut yang berceceran dari tempat yang seharusnya. Ia lakukan kegiatan itu tanpa rasa takut dari wajahnya matanya yang merah membulat sempurna memperlihatkan sosok moster yang haus akan darah.

.

.

Hari berikutnya.

Di beritakan pembunuhan brutal. Khasus tersebut terjadi di kota konohagakure tepatnya rumah seorang warga yang terkenal dengan sebutan canayang jiraya. Terdapat tiga koran di rumah tersebut dua orang pria usia 55 tahun dengan rambut putih panjang lalu pria usia 30tahun dengan rambut pirang namun tercamur darah di sebagian rambutnya, dan wanita usai 28 tahun dengan rambut merah seperti darah. Saksi menyatakan bahwa sebelum terjadi peristiwa ini terdengar teriakan dari rumah korban, namun para warga sekitar tak menaruh curiga karna hal tersebut sering terjadi di rumah jiraya yang seorang cenayang.

"sebelum hal ini terjadi, aku melihat temanku di bawa ke rumah tuan jiraya bersama kedua orang tuanya. Dan setelahnya hanya terjadi teriakan teriak di dalam rumah tuan jiraya"ucap seorang saksi mata bernama sakura.

Dari hasil otopsi di temukan beberapa robekan tepatnya di daerah bibir yang telah robek sampai daun telinga, lalu robekan perut yang tak rata hal ini mengacu pada khasus serangan hewan buas. Namun ada hal yang sama saat menjumpai mayat koran yaitu angkat 666 di lengan kiri para korban . Sampai saat ini pelaku belum dapat ditemukan.

Di sudut jalan jauh dari tempat kejadian perkara terlihat seorang pria sedang menonton berita pembunuhan brutal itu. Ia terlihat pucat dengan mata merah yang membulat sempurna serta dengan seringan mengerikan, dan saat aku sadari ini adalah diriku yang lain.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

kyahhhhh cerita pendek mi-chan ih... kagak ada serem-seremnya ya  
maaf kalo jelek bikin kalian ga berani tidur *plak XD terima kasih sudah baca sampe tulisan ini .

mohon reviewsnya sayonara ^o^/


End file.
